It is conventional practice in post cosmetic surgery of the facial area to apply ice packs for relieving the discomfort of pain and swelling. Traditionally, these cold pack appliances comprised a water impermeable bag having a wide-mouth opening through which ice cubes could be inserted. For additional comfort said ice pack would be wrapped in a towel. When the ice cubes melted, the ice pack bag would be refilled. As can be envisioned, the task of changing the cold pack application was untidy and time consuming.
More recently, cooling devices comprising plastic bags filled with various hydrophilic gels have been introduced in the state of the art. When frozen, said devices retain their flexibility and can be conformed to the shape of the anatomy where required. However, in general, said coolant packs are large, bulky, and rectangular or square in configuration and introduce a weight factor which can prove to be extremely uncomfortable to the patient in a prone position. Said packs are usually difficult to keep in place and must be bandaged in position if the patient is permitted to rise from a reclining position. If used in the facial area, the eyesight of the patient is naturally impaired or completely blocked.